Délicieuse tentation
by Bluemoon54-Veeralucard
Summary: Quand le sulfureux Harry, fiancé à Cédric, devient l'assistant du jeune PDG, Draco Malfoy... Mensonge, trahison et sexe sont au rendezvous
1. Chapter 1

_**Délicieuse tentation**_

**Chapitre 1: Cédric et Harry**

C'est le bruit de la douche qui tira Cédric du sommeil. Il s'étira de tout ses membres dans le lit de style japonais en bois ébène où il dormait avec son fiancé.

_Fiancé, _ce mot le rendit extatique et finit de le réveiller.

Il se tourna sur le côté. La chambre n'était séparé de la salle de bon attenante que d'une bais vitrée. Aussi Cédric eut tout le loisir d'admirer son merveilleux amant, Harry Potter, bientôt Diggory, se doucher.

Il regarda avec convoitise le corps ruisselant d'eau, la peau diaphane qui sous cet éclairage semblait être de la nacre polit. De dos, Harry ressemblait à une femme, avec ses long cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés se collant à son crâne cascadant jusqu'aux omoplates. Ses épaules légèrement carré, son dos étroit, sa taille fine, sa croupe petite et ronde ainsi que ses longues jambes bien galbés feraient verdir de jalousie n'importe lequel mannequin.

Par contre, de face, en tenue d'Eve, il était évident que c'était un garçon. Parfaitement proportionné, Harry était une perfection de beauté androgyne. Son visage était le plus étonnant, en forme de coeur, serti de deux grand yeux en amandes émeraude ornés de long cils noirs, son nez était droit et ses lèvres pulpeuses d'un beau rose foncé.

Et tout cela appartenait à Cédric, et seulement à lui. Bientôt le monde magique le saurait!

Merlin seul, savait à quel point il avait eu du mal à conquérir son fiancé. Maintenant, en le voyant finir de se rincer un sentiment euphorique de victoire gonfla le coeur de Cédric.

Avec avidité il le regarda finir de se préparer.

-------

Harry sortit de la cabine de douche et attrapa une grande serviette ivoire avec laquelle il s'essuya rapidement avant d'enfiler son peignoir.

Il alla se planter devant la glace et sourit à son reflet qui lui fit un clin d'oeil. Il attrapa son spray de Sean Tèmecapilère , pour sécher les cheveux rapidement et les rendre plus docile au peigne. Pendant que le spray faisait effet il se lava les dents, et se mit sa petite crème de Jour.

Après il enfila ses vêtements soigneusement préparé la veille, un ensemble vert foncé composé d'une veste serré à la taille, fermé par trois grand boutons sur le côté, sous laquelle il avait mis un simple débardeur noir et un pantalon en pince assorti à la veste qui moulait suggestivement son postérieur. Cette tenue tout neuve, classe et sobre serait parfaite pour son premier jour.

L'excitation pour ce travail qu'il considérait comme un tremplin pour sa futur carrière, lui noua l'estomac. Il inspira profondément.

_zen !_

Et passa au plus dur, la coiffure!

Un grand coup de brosse il dompta sa chevelure rebelle, et la coiffa d'un chignon lâche sur la nuque. Harry se savait efféminé et jouait beaucoup de la-dessus. Il pouvait adopter ce style ambigu qui travestirait d'autre alors que sur lui c'était tout simplement parfait.

Il finit par un simple gloss hydratant et sortit de la salle de bain allant voir ce que faisait Cédric.

Parfois, Harry se demandait comment ils pouvaient être engagés. Ils n'avaient pas grand chose au commun, et cela dès le départ.

Ils s'étaient connu à l'école de Poudlard. Là où Harry de deux ans sont cadet, fut placé à Serpentard, Cédric était à Poufsouffle. Rien que ça, Serpentard et Poufsouffle sonnaient très mal ensemble.

Enfin, la ténacité dont avait fait preuve Cédric pour le séduire quand Harry avait 14 ans lui fit grande impression. Ce qu'il croyait être un simple flirt avec le préfet en chef (cela lui avait donné un tas d'avantage), champion du tournois des trois maison qui avait eu lieu cette année (il avait fait sensation lors du bal en étant son cavalier, de plus sa rivale honnis accompagnait un autre champion, Vicktor Krum par dessus le marcher, alors pas question de se laisser surpasser par mère castor!), c'était transformé en plus que ça.

Aujourd'hui, Cédric lui avait demandé sa main, et payé cette belle maison bourgeoise pour qu'ils emménagent ensemble. Si Harry l'avait écouté ils seraient déjà marier à cette heure. Mais le brun avait préféré négocier, et conclue par des fiançailles tandis qu'ils s'essayaient à la vie commune.

Et cela faisait à peine plus de deux mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble et Harry se sentait déjà agacé. Par exemple, il n'avait rien contre l'idée de se prélasser dans le lit, mais pas jour de boulot!

Sans lui, Cédric arriverait en retard presque tout les jours à son travail d'auror.

A ses yeux il lui manquait cruellement de l'ambition.

Il entra dans la chambre et soupira en voyant la forme alangui de son fiancé sur le lit. Son corps musculeux et basanés à peine caché par les draps défaits restait une assez belle vue.

Il devina sans peine, au sourire que Cédric ne parvenait pas à contenir qu'il faisait semblant de dormir.

Harry s'approcha, et tira les draps sous les grognements plaintif de son amant.

«Debout, Cédric! Tu vas être en retard.»

«Tu n'as pas plus doux comme réveil, chaton?» Pleurnicha t'il.

«Désolé mais ton forfait est périmé. Allez debout, va prendre ta douche et rejoins moi en bas pour prendre le petit dej.» Il se pencha, fit une petite tape sur le postérieur de Cédric et avec un clin d'oeil, sortit de la chambre.

Il descendit les escaliers et se rendit dans la salle à manger ou le petit déjeuner était servi.

_Merlin bénisse les elfes de maison._

Avec satisfaction, Harry vérifia qu'il y avait tout ce qu'il voulait. Un grand verre du jus d'orange, du chocolat, des toasts accompagné du beurre et de la confiture pour lui, du lards, des oeufs brouillés, du café et du fromage pour Cédric.

S'installant à sa place, il commença à beurrer un de ses toasts et en apercevant la gazette du sorcier posé plus loin sur la table, l'amena à lui d'un claquement de doigt.

Sur la couverture il vit une photographie du jeune PDG, Draco Malfoy qui souriait légèrement assez froidement. Le titre était "Draco Malfoy et Lawrence Dolfy ont rompu."

Le brun sourit et caressa du bout du doigt le beau visage. Il n'y avait rien à dire, le mot pour définir son nouvel employeur était "chaud".

Mais cela, il s'en fichait. Ce qu'il savait, c'était que Malfoy était un _putain de bon _homme d'affaire qui avait certes repris les affaires familial mais d'une main de maître. Harry avait assisté à des conférences du blond et avait décidé qu'il devait travailler pour lui.

La société Malfoy était une des plus puissantes du monde magique. Un exemple souvent pris dans les cours qu'il avait eu.

Des gens tueraient pour avoir sa place. Place qu'il devait, il fallait l'avouer, à sa meilleur amie, Pansy Parkinson.

Les Parkinson étaient proche des Malfoy ainsi Pansy, de Draco. Elle l'avait convaincu de le prendre à l'essai dans le poste d'assistant. Son assistant.

Bon au vue de ses diplômes durement acquis, le brun devait son poste aussi à sa rigueur au travail. Il ne pensait pas non plus que Draco Malfoy engagerait quelqu'un comme ça pour faire plaisir.

L'entrée de Cédric le sortit de ses pensées. Le châtain portait son uniforme d'auror un peu débraillé, ses cheveux étaient encore humide de la douche et il ne s'était pas rasé.

Ah, mais il l'aimait quand même son blaireau, se dit le brun.

Cédric s'avança à grande enjambée vers lui, et l'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté et commença à dévorer son petit dej.

Harry mangeant de façon plus civilisé feuilleta le magazine tout en discutant avec son fiancé.

«Tu penses être rentré à quel heure aujourd'hui?» Demanda t'il.

«Cela dépend. Si aujourd'hui c'est calme, entre 18 et 19h sinon... Et toi, chaton tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui, du shopping?»

Harry en laissa tomber son toast et le foudroya du regard.

«Tu as oublié qu'aujourd'hui c'est le premier jour de mon nouveau boulot!» S'écria t'il d'un ton plein de reproche.

Cédric eut l'air coupable.

«Excuse moi, je... tu sais bien que je ne suis pas du matin. Bien sûr, c'est aujourd'hui que tu commences ton travail de secrétaire. Je suis que tu vas être super!» Finit-il pour se rattraper.

Harry se leva, l'appétit soudain coupé. «C'est un travail d'assistant!»

Il se dirigea furieux vers le placard où les capes étaient rangé.

Il savait cependant, qu'on lui demanderait, du moins tant qu'il n'avait pas fait ces preuves, du travail de secrétaire. Ce qui le mettait en colère en fait était le dédain dont faisait preuve son fiancé. Ne se rendait-il pas compte de l'importance que ce travail avait pour lui. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il en parlait!

Il mit sa cape vert foncé sur ses épaules quand il fut soudainement plaqué contre le mur, une paire de lèvres sur les siennes.

Il se débattit faiblement puis se laissa aller au baiser. Il aimait cette langue envahissante et sentir cette joue rugueuse et piquante.

Harry était une sorte de sorcier dont le corps était à environ 30 pour cent féminin. Il n'avait aucun attribut de fille bien sûr. Cette caractéristique pouvait se voir à son physique fin, sa pilosité presque inexistante et par des qualités, par exemple de communication relatif aux femmes. Sa magie lui permettait

en plus de concevoir un enfant. Sans être rare, des sorciers comme lui il y en avait pas souvent.

Il haleta quand Cédric agrippa ses fesses collant son bassin contre son ventre lui faisant sentir son érection.

Harry finit toute fois par le repousser et avec un sourire mutin déclara, les bras autour du cou de Cédric. «Chéri si tu crois qu'un séance de pelotage va fonctionner à chaque fois, tu te trompes!»

Cédric sourit. «Je t'aime.» Chuchota t'il contre ses lèvres.

«Alors écoute mieux ce que je te dis, surtout quand ça a de l'importance à mes yeux.» Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes puis se sépara des bras de Cédric.

«A ce soir.»

Et il transplanna.

_à suivre_


	2. Chapitre 2: Draco et Harry

_**Délicieuse tentation**_

**Chapitre 2: Draco et Harry**

Harry réapparu pile poile devant sa meilleure amie qui l'attendait au pieds du Malfoy's Building à Londres. Une petite moue déçue s'installa au grand galop sur sa frimousse d'ange.

- Maieuh, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être surprise, Pansy !

Le jeune homme aimait bien ça, surprendre Pansy. Son amie était tellement sûre d'elle, il était tellement difficile de la prendre au dépourvu qu'il cherchait toujours par tout les moyens à la prendre en défaut.

- Tu as oublié que j'ai été à la bonne école, Harry. Dans l'empire Malfoy, tu ne dois jamais te laisser surprendre ! Tu verras comment est Draco, tu vas t'y casser les dents !

- Merci pour le mot d'encouragement, Pansy, c'était juste ce qu'il me fallait, là, maintenant.

Pansy se mit à rire quand elle vit le mignon petit nez se froncer d'agacement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'était pas prête à faire pour son petit frère de cœur. Dès qu'il était sortit de l'école de Mage d'affaire, elle lui avait proposé de prendre un poste dans les bureaux Malfoy qu'elle lui obtiendrait. En plus, elle savait que Draco cherchait un assistant depuis qu'il avait dût licencier le dernier en date. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié qu'on le lorgne à longueur de temps et qu'on néglige son travail. Le jeune chef du clan Malfoy était assez puissant pour ne plus redouter de couler, mais une affaire coulée par un sombre crétin plus occupé par les fesses de son patron que par les clauses d'un contrat était toujours un coup porté à la légendaire fierté des Malfoy.

- Bon, tu m'emmènes là-haut, où je vais devoir me trouver un beau et jeune stagiaire qui acceptera de faire un tour en ascenseur avec moi et de me montrer par la même occasion les bureaux du chef ?

- C'est bon, c'est bon, de toutes façons, Draco ne te verras pas avant dix heures, il est en réunion depuis sept heures et demi ce matin. Une affaire importante de fusion de l'une de ses succursales pétrolières avec une entreprise de textile Américaine. Il va la racheter à très bas prix, la remodeler pour qu'elle soit aux normes environnementale du traité de Kyoto puis essayer de la revendre une fois qu'elle ne lui apporteras plus assez.

- La dure jungle des affaires…

Les deux amis devisaient gaiement tout en traversant l'immense hall. Leurs paroles se répercutaient sur les structures d'aciers qui soutenaient une trentaines de balcons-couloirs d'où on pouvait admirer de plus près une statue gigantesque du nouveau chef de clan.

Harry stoppa un instant au pied de la-dite statue. Un sifflement lui échappa alors qu'il levait la tête pour essayer d'apercevoir celle du géant de fer puis il se tourna vers Pansy.

- Il n'est pas un brin mégalomane, ton Draco ?

- Hihi, non, il y a toujours une statue du chef du clan dans chaque building appartenant à la famille Malfoy. Histoire de bien faire sentir aux employés qui est le chef, je suppose. Mais de toutes façons, même si Draco n'était pas d'accord avec ça, il n'aurait pas eu le choix. À chaque fois que le clan change de chef, la statue se transforme et prend l'apparence de la nouvelle tête de famille.

Harry secoua la tête une expression de désespoir feinte sur le visage. Pansy ne pu entendre qu'un vague ''folie des grandeurs'' alors qu'ils reprenaient le chemin des ascenseurs.

Ils pénétrèrent tout deux dans l'une de ces boîtes à sardines de verre et Pansy renvoya toutes personnes cherchant à entrer avec aux.

- Tu as déjà taper dans l'œil à certains, toi !

Lança-t-elle à l'adresse de son ami d'un ton de reproche.

- Mais non, je te jure, j'ai touché personne en arrivant, tu sais bien que je réfrène au maximum mes instincts primitifs qui me dictent de balancer des galoches à tout va !

Ils échangèrent un regard complice alors que la boîte de fer et de sueur les propulsait au-delà des trente balcons-couloirs. Harry se tenait fermement à la barre métallique qui courait à l'intérieur de la machine alors que Pansy se tenait négligemment appuyée contre la vitre qui donnait sur le hall dont le sol s'éloignait à une vitesse bien trop rapide pour Harry.

Ils arrivèrent finalement avec un petit sursaut de la cabine d'ascenseur puis, en suivant un couloir aux éclairages tamisés qui donnait sur une porte de bois patiné mêlé d'acier travaillé, il rejoignirent une grande salle circulaire Où clignotaient deux écrans géants et une vingtaines d'autres d'ordinateurs. À l'opposée de la porte qu'ils venaient d'emprunter, Harry et Pansy grimpèrent un large escalier qui menait à une mezzanine sur laquelle circulait en permanence des employés pressés de beugler des messages urgents aux informaticiens scotchés à leur petite boîte bleue. Trois portes de la même facture que a première qu'ils avaient passé donnaient sur cette mezzanine. Alors que celle du milieu restait résolument fermée, les deux autres auraient certainement eu besoin qu'on les bloque pour gagner du temps et ne plus avoir à se démonter l'épaule à essayer de les garder ouvertes. Les bruits de cavalcades et les cris des coursiers étaient assourdissant et Harry eut rapidement une migraine carabinée. Pansy emmena son ami derrière la porte fermée et le brouhaha s'arrêta d'un coup, dégageant l'esprit saturer du jeune homme.

- Miss Parkinson, puis-je savoir ce qui vous a pris tant de temps alors que vous n'aviez qu'à conduire cette jeune personne à son bureau ? Oublieriez-vous que vous avez des obligations à votre propre poste ? De plus, Monsieur Malfoy viens de finir sa réunion et il espérait vous trouver dans son bureau à son retour. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que lui, il travaille toujours !

Harry n'en revenait pas. Comment une femme de cet âge pouvait-elle débiter autant en une seule fois sans même reprendre son souffle ? Il y avait de la magie là-dessous. Pansy lui referma la bouche d'un geste négligeant puis sortit sa baguette et lui ôta sa cape pour la ranger avec celles des autres employés au bureau de Draco Malfoy. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers une double porte aux courbes franchement moderne où un verre floué barré d'acier et de bois sombre laissait difficilement passer quelques rayons du soleil Londonien. Mais Harry se posait déjà des questions. La vieille femme semblait être la secrétaire de Malfoy, au vue de ses téléphones et de son ordinateur ergonomique avec souris sans fil. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de deuxième bureau dans la pièce où Pansy avait ranger sa cape. Où donc allait-il travailler, si ce n'était en compagnie de la secrétaire ?

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent subitement pour laisser travailler un cerveau bien plus basique. Pansy venait d'ouvrir la double porte. Elle donnait sur un bureau à la moquette bleu et au mobilier de bois rouge sombre. Le meuble principal était beau, moderne comme le reste du building, décoré d'un jardin miniature où coulait une petite source apaisante. Mais l'éclat de toute cette beauté était bien faible aux yeux de Harry. Lui ne voyait que l'homme blond et grand, vêtu d'un costume trois pièces traditionnel, ses cheveux si blond ras sur la nuque et qui partaient en dégradés ondulés sur le devant. Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur venait de clouer le bec à son nouvel assistant rien qu'en se tenant appuyer nonchalamment contre son bureau, un feuillet de contrat en main.

Harry vit avec ravissement son tout nouvel ange lever le visage et à ce moment, il sentit toute sa magie parcourir son corps et se concentrer dans son cœur. Et quand enfin son ange croisa son regard, un battement de son cœur expulsa hors de lui toute sa magie accumulée en une vague d'ondes qui sonnèrent à ses oreilles comme un coup de canon. Il eut presque l'impression de voir ces ondes atteindre le corps souple de son employeur et être aspirer par le cœur du blond. Il eut également l'impression de voir un train d'ondes similaire être expulsée à grande vitesse de Malfoy et pénétrer dans son petit corps d'androgyne. Le monde s'était arrêté de tourner pour Harry Potter.

Et il recommença sa course de la plus douloureuse des manières. Les tympans du jeune homme en furent traumatiser pendant plus d'un quart d'heure.

- Je t'avais dit que je voulais quelqu'un de compétant, Pansy, pas une espèce de transformiste qui reste bouche bée sur le pas de mon bureau !

La jeune femme répondit à son patron et ami d'une voix exaspérée.

- Je sais ce que tu veux comme employés, Draco, c'est moi qui m'occupe de ça en général. Et je te jure que Harry est tout à fait taillé pour le job. Tu as bien vu ses diplômes !

- Et tu crois que ça suffit, des diplômes ? L'autre clampin en avait aussi, mais c'était probablement pas avec sa tête qu'il les a eu !

- Ah, mais ne t'inquiète donc pas tant ! Harry est déjà engagé, il est fiancé à un jeune Auror des plus prometteurs !

Le blond sembla rendre les armes à cet argument. Il garda pourtant une mou colérique et un poil boudeur sur les lèvres avant de se tourner vers son nouvel assistant qui, entre-temps, en avait profité pour reprendre un peu ses esprits. Il lui avait suffit de détourner son regard sur la vieille bique qui écoutait avidement au dehors la prise de bec entre le grand patron et Pansy au sujet du petit nouveau. Elle semblait jubiler d'un certain plaisir, peut être n'en trouvait-elle qu'à voir les employés être licenciés…

- Ok, Pansy, je crois que tu peut nous laisser, j'ai encore du boulot aujourd'hui en plus de m'occuper de ton ami.

La jeune femme se tourna avec un sourire de triomphe vers Harry et le dépassa pour rejoindre le bureau de la secrétaire aigrie. Elle en profita au passage pour pincer discrètement les fesses du jeune homme, le forçant à réagir face à son patron.

Une fois que les portes furent enfin fermées et que les deux hommes soient seuls, Draco s'approcha de son nouvel assistant.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour vous expliquer quelle sera votre fonction à mes côtés. Je vous indiquerez au fur et à mesure ce que vous aurez à faire, je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à former quelqu'un qui me décevra. Prenez ceci comme une période d'essai, nous allons dire. Sachez seulement que je ne tolèrerais pas que vous vous détourniez de votre travail lorsque vous serez dans ces bureaux.

- Oui monsieur.

Harry se tenait droit, les mains croisées dans le dos. Malfoy en fut, d'un côté, satisfait. L'attitude du jeune homme montrait qu'il était prêt à être mis à l'épreuve et qu'il ne craignait pas le travail. Un bon point pour lui. Il semblait un peut moins empoté que le précédent, mais son physique ne parlait pas en sa faveur. Trop de fragilité n'était pas requis dans ce genre de métier où ceux qui réussissent sont de vrai loup, capable de détruire un homme puis de le piétiner pour être sûr qu'il ne se relèverait pas. Il fallait une grande force de caractère pour leur faire face.

Bah… Draco savait qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de candidats, il aurait largement de quoi se satisfaire si celui-ci ne lui convenait pas. Après avoir succinctement détaillé son employé, Draco retourna vers son bureau et s'installa sur sa chaise plein cuir. Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un épais dossier qu'il posa devant lui puis releva les yeux sur le petit jeune pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

- Au fait, quel est votre nom ?

Harry eut un petit mouvement de surprise. Il était attentif à tout ce que faisait son patron, près à réagir au moindre signe, mais la question l'avait prise au dépourvu. Il avait mit tout ces renseignement sur son CV et sa lettre de motivation, Malfoy aurait dû le savoir. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et répondit le plus poliment possible.

- Harry Potter, Monsieur, je croyait que Pansy vous l'aurait dit.

- Je ne retiens jamais les noms des gens avec qui je ne traite pas. Du moment que vous êtes mon employé, croyez bien que je saurai m'en rappeler.

- Oui monsieur.

Harry baissa la tête. Peut être s'était-il montré trop arrogant en répondant ainsi à Malfoy.

- Bien Harry. Voici votre premier travail sous ma direction.

Harry s'approcha du bureau pendant que Malfoy se mit à feuilleter le livret qu'il avait devant lui.

- C'est un programme de restauration d'un groupe pharmaceutique en Europe, plus précisément en Allemagne. Il s'occupe de produits moldus et sorciers. Le problème, comme dans toute entreprise, c'est que je veut le rendre plus rentable à moindres frais. J'ose espérer que vous êtes un minimum au courant des affaires de ma firme en Allemagne, ainsi je pourrais laisser à votre disposition tout les organismes dont vous aurez besoins pour valoriser ce groupe.

Pendant le discours de son patron, Harry s'était encore approché du bureau pour finalement se pencher sur le sous-main et avoir un meilleur aperçu du feuillet que consultait Malfoy tout en gardant une oreille attentive à ce que disait le blond. Ce boulot était très loin de ce qu'il s'imaginait. Ce n'était pas un travail de secrétariat comme l'avait insinué Cédric, encore moins celui d'un manager. Ce n'était pas un travail que l'on donnait généralement à un nouveau venu qui n'avait même pas encore fait ses preuves dans la vie active. Pourtant, il semblait que Malfoy soit enclin à prendre le risque de voir l'une de ses entreprises couler par la faute d'un débutant. Belle mise à l'épreuve, au goût de Harry. Il compris très vite que s'il faisait une trop grosse erreur sur cette affaire, il n'aurait pas de deuxième chance.

Finalement, Malfoy referma le fascicule et le poussa vers Harry qui s'en saisit calmement puis plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son patron. Le blond avait de très beau yeux gris.

- Des questions, Harry ?

- Juste une, où vais-je travailler ?

Le jeune patron se permit un sourire ironique.

- Comme je n'utilise ce bureau que très rarement, je le laisse à votre disposition. Je souhaiterais que vous ne rentriez pas chez vous pour boucler les projets que je vous confierai. Cela poserait trop de problèmes.

- Bien monsieur.

Draco se leva alors, signifiant ainsi que la discussion était close. Il tira son fauteuil en arrière et, d'un geste gracieux de la main, il invita son subordonné à s'y installer. Harry n'hésita pas un instant. Avec un sourire à faire fondre les glaces du pôle nord, il remercia son patron et pris place souplement dans le siège de cuir, puis s'abîma dans al lecture du feuillet qu'il avait en main, totalement oublieux de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Il n'entendit pas Draco quitter la pièce, pas plus qu'il n'entendit le petit soupir béat du blond lorsqu'il passa la porte et encore moins les cris hystériques de la vieille secrétaire qui se jetait sur son patron pour l'accabler propos plus que déplacés.

Harry oublia tout et se plongea avec délice dans les abysses de son travail, faisant jouer avec une délectation non feinte les rouages de son cerveau, mettant ensemble les pièces d'un puzzle économique quasi mondial. Personne ne le dérangeait. S'il avait besoin d'un document, il pouvait joindre la bibliothécaire grâce à un interphone qu'il avait découvert sur le bureau.

Des heures durant, il resta ainsi penché sur ses parchemins. Il avait conjuré sans même y penser une plume élégante et il écrivait au fur et à mesure ses conclusions sur une page de plus en plus longue. En plus, le fauteuil du patron était agréable. Il s'y sentait tellement à l'aise qu'il finit par ôter veste et chaussures et par ramener ses jambes sous lui, comme un chat qui se pelotonne sur un canapé.

Même son ventre pourtant capricieux décida ce jour là de ne pas l'importuner. Il loupa la pause de midi et celle de quatre heures et celle de cinq heures et même celle de six heures qui normalement mettait un terme à une harassante journée de travail. Avec le jour déclinant aux alentours de vingt heures, les appliques s'allumaient progressivement, palliant au défaut de luminosité dans la vaste pièce. Même le noir de la nuit ne put donc arracher Harry à son travail passionnant.

La seule chose qui en fut capable furent une paire de main violemment abattue sur le bureau, juste sous le mignon petit nez du jeune homme. Il fut si surpris que son sursaut l'envoya rouler à terre, une liasse de papiers volant autour de lui. Harry leva un regard hagard sur la raison de sa chute pour apercevoir le visage sceptique de son patron au dessus de lui.

- Monsieur Potter, peut être n'êtes vous pas au courant, mais la maison renvoie ses employés à six heures. Il est vingt et une heure trente et je refuse de payer les heures supp'.

- Aaah euh, excusez-moi, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il était si tard. En fait, j'étais en train de finir mon travail, j'ai élaboré toutes les solutions possibles à votre requête.

Harry se releva précipitamment tout en ramassant les parchemins qui continuaient de voler autour de lui animés d'une vie propre. Il atterrissaient parfois avec grâce puis reprenaient leur envol comme des avions plats.

Alors qu'il se penchait à nouveau pour se saisir d'une feuille plutôt paresseuse, Harry ne se rendit pas compte qu'il n'avait pas plier les jambes. Il ne se rendit pas compte non plus que son pantalon venait de se coller presque indécemment à ses petites fesses fermes. Il n'entendit pas que Malfoy retenait sa respiration alors qu'il essayait de toutes ses forces de se retenir de caresser ce petit cul qui bougeait juste sous son nez. Et quand Harry se redressa en cambrant son dos, le blond PDG se mordit la langue pour ne pas gémir tant la vue était belle.

- Voilà, tout est là. J'aurais voulu vous en faire un résumer pour que votre lecture soit plus facile, mais j'aurais à vous le rendre demain alors.

Draco inspira un bon coup, ferma les yeux un bref instant puis re focalisa sur son séduisant employé. Il n'avait donc même pas fait exprès de se montrer si lascif ?

Sa voix fut très légèrement rauque, alors qu'il répondit, mais son visage resta impassible. C'était lui le patron, il allait pas se montrer troublé en plus, si ?

- Hem, oui, bon, ce n'est pas important. De toutes façons, je m'occuperais de ces contrats demain puisque je dois tout signer avant de distribuer les ordres nécessaires.

- Ah, d'accord. Bon eh bien…

- Oui, c'est cela, bonne soirée.

- Merci à…

- Je vous demanderais d'être là à huit heures demain matin, vous aurez un autre dossier à monter.

- D'accord, je serais là, monsieur.

Avec un dernier sourire, le jeune homme s'apprêta à quitter les lieux.

- Hem, je crois que vous oubliez quelque chose, Harry.

Le jeune employé se retourna en fronçant les sourcils se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pus laisser sur place. Quand il remarqua Malfoy qui tenait dans une main sa veste et dans l'autre sa paire de chaussures, il se mit à rougir furieusement de gêne. Bien vite, il s'empressa de récupérer ses vêtements en s'excusant de sa maladresse puis repris le chemin de la sortie.

- Attendez, je vais ôter le sortilège anti-transplanneur, que vous puissiez partir d'ici sans avoir à traverser tout le bâtiment dans le noir.

Le blond sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers le plafond et une petite bulle de lumière bleue s'en échappa et y disparut.

- Voilà, vous pouvez y aller.

- Je suis impressionné, monsieur Malfoy, je connais très peu de gens capable de lancer un sort sans prononcer la formule à voix haute.

- Ah, ça, oh, ce n'est pas grand chose, c'est un exercice courant, à Durmstrang. Mais je lance et je défait ce sortilège tellement souvent pour moi-même qu'avec l'habitude, vous comprenez…

- Oui, je vois. Bien, je vais vous laisser pour ce soir, à demain, monsieur Malfoy !

- Au revoir, Harry.

Et sur un dernier sourire, le jeune homme transplanna.

_A suivre..._

Ah au fait, Bluemoon n'avait pas précisé que cette fic est une coécriture. Alors c'est moi, Veeralucard, qui ai écrit ce chapitre. Elle avait commencé avec la mise en place de l'histoire et moi je vous présente le deuxième personnage important! C'est ma chère marraine fée qui m'a proposé ce petit jeu et j'en profite pour me détendre entre deux cours.

Aller, à bientôt!

Veeralucarde


	3. Chapitre 3: la main au panier

**Chapitre 3: La main au panier**

Après avoir renvoyé ses agents plus tôt que prévu, Draco rangea ses dossiers les tassant sur la grande table rectangulaire en chêne. Il se leva de son grand siège en cuir foncé sans se soucier de l'employé qui avait traîné pour ranger ses affaires et qui à présent attendait à sa droite, droit comme un i, que son patron lui donne la parole.

Si Granger n'était pas si compétente dans les affaires moldues il l'aurait licencier depuis longtemps.

Cette jeune femme était une plaie, une fouineuse qui se mêlait de ce qu'il ne lui regardait sous prétexte qu'elle était la fiancé d'un de ses cousins éloignés.

Que Mike pouvait trouvait à cette espèce de girafe grande donneuse de leçon?

Fade et vieille fille serait les mots idéals pour la décrire dans son ensemble brun et beige, avec autour de son cou un foulard écossais et ses cheveux relevé en un chignon stricte.

Draco doutait que Granger ne lui parle de la réunion. Ils avaient su trouver les bons arguments et il était plus que satisfait du prix débourser pour l'entreprise de textile Américaine, Klain et la fusion avec l'une de ses succursales pétrolières était en bonne voix. Il ne restait plus grand chose à faire.

Donc elle voulait lui parlait de sa rupture avec Lawrance.

Comme si elle savait les détails de leur liaison qui avait été purement sexuelle. Lawrance voulait un petit coup de pub pour sa carrière et sortir avec Draco lui avait permis de faire la une des magasines. Quant au blond, il désirait simplement un peu de sexe facile sans conséquences.

«Granger,» Finit-il par dire d'un ton fataliste.

Les yeux marrons de la jeune femme étincelèrent. «J'ai appris pour ta rupture.» Déclara t'elle comme si elle s'attendait à des confidences.

«En même temps que le reste du monde je suppose. Je sais que cela faisait la couverture de la gazette ce matin.» Répliqua le blond.

La jeune femme rougis légèrement et se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

«Si tu veux en parler je suis là, Draco. Après tout nous allons faire partie de la même famille et...»

«Granger, fais juste ton boulot c'est tout ce que je te demande.» Coupa le blond.

Il parti sans se retourner. Elle avait vraiment de la chance qu'il n'est pas trouvé encore de meilleur candidat à son poste.

Il retourna à son bureau de sa démarche souple et féline. Il appréciait le pouvoir entre ses mains, les profits qu'il faisait et sa renommé. Il n'avait pas trente ans et était déjà à la tête de son clan. Son père Lucius, ne lui aurait jamais cédez sa place s'il n'avait pas fait en de nombreuse occasion.

Le seul hic dans sa vie, la détermination de sa mère et ses tantes de le marier et qu'il conçoive un héritier.

Il devait jouer de toute sa ruse pour éviter les rendez-vous arrangés à la rencontre de candidats aussi "parfaits" que les un que les autres, c'est à dire : séduisant, de bonne famille, diplômé et près à rester à la maison à s'occuper des mouflets malgré les dits diplômes...

En conséquence tout aussi ennuyeux les uns que les autres. Hors Draco était un challenger.

Sans conquête, sans difficulté, des barrières, quel gloire aurait-il à leur faire porter son nom?

Il arriva devant sa secrétaire, une petite vieille qui était déjà âgé quand elle travaillait pour son père. Un femme acariâtre et aigrie qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de minauder devant son patron.

«Pansy est-elle arrivée avec le nouveau?»

Faisant une petite moue et jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux colorés elle répondit de sa voie de chèvre en rut:

«Non monsieur. Vous voulez que je tente de la joindre sur son portable?»

«Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Ma réunion s'est terminé plus tôt que prévue, donc je suppose que je peux attendre.»

Il alla directement à son bureau et eut juste le temps de prendre un dossier et lire la première page que Pansy entra avec le nouveau.

La brune était une bonne amie qui comprenait aussi bien sa vision des affaires que personnel. Normal, les Parkinson étaient des proches de sa famille depuis des générations. Le blond n'aurait pas été gay, sa famille l'aurait sans doute pousser à s'unir à elle.

Curieux il tourna son regard vers le jeune homme dont Pansy avait tant vanté les mérites. Il lui fallut tout son légendaire self-contrôle pour ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble.

Le jeune homme n'était pas très grand, un corps fin et agile...

_Souple..._ souffla la voix de son second cerveau.

Ses cheveux noirs encre faisaient ressortir son teint de lys, étincelant comme doté d'une lumière propre. Ses yeux verts émeraudes ornés de long cil, cet adorable nez et sa magnifique bouche légèrement boudeuse...

Draco était un esthète, et il ne pouvait qu'admirer une telle beauté. Il n'aurait jamais cru trouver plus séduisant que lui.

Une vision fugace de cette jolie créature cambré et gémissante sous ses assaults passa devant sa rétine.

Un picotement parcouru son épiderme et il eut la sensation à la fois euphorisante et dérangeante que quelque chose s'expulsa de lui pour rejoindre la beauté ébène tandis qu'il recevait une douce chaleur merveilleuse.

Inspirant, Draco chassa de son esprit ses sensations indésirables. Il vit avec agacement qu'un silence de plusieurs minutes avaient régné et que Pansy le regardait étrangement.

Il se reprit.

« Je t'avais dit que je voulais quelqu'un de compétent, Pansy, pas une espèce de transformiste qui reste bouche bée sur le pas de mon bureau !»

Quel meilleur moyen de brouiller les pistes que d'accuser l'autre de sa propre réaction.

Malheureusement Pansy le connaissait bien et c'est d'une voix exaspérée qu'elle répondit.

« Je sais ce que tu veux comme employés, Draco, c'est moi qui m'occupe de ça en général. Et je te jure que Harry est tout à fait taillé pour le job. Tu as bien vu ses diplômes !»

_Je le ferais bien tailler autre chose... arg! _

« Et tu crois que ça suffit, des diplômes ? L'autre clampin en avait aussi, mais c'était probablement pas avec sa tête qu'il les a eu !»

« Ah, mais ne t'inquiète donc pas tant ! Harry est déjà engagé, il est fiancé à un jeune Auror des plus prometteurs !»

Avec cela, elle lui avait lancé un regard entendu. Draco ne put s'empêcher de sentir un amer goût de déception devant cette info. Ce qui l'irrita davantage. L'inconnu avait déjà trop de pouvoir sur lui, il ne pouvait pas le garder... Seulement il l'avait promis à Pansy et il ne pouvait faire payer le jeune homme parce qu'il ne savait plus contrôler sa libido.

« Ok, Pansy, je crois que tu peux nous laisser, j'ai encore du boulot aujourd'hui en plus de m'occuper de ton ami.»

Avec une moue victorieuse la jeune femme s'en alla.

Une fois seul, déterminé à être professionnel Draco s'approcha de son nouvel assistant. Une idée germa dans sa tête afin de licencier.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour vous expliquer quelle sera votre fonction à mes côtés. Je vous indiquerez au fur et à mesure ce que vous aurez à faire, je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à former quelqu'un qui me décevra. Prenez ceci comme une période d'essai, nous allons dire. Sachez seulement que je ne tolèrerais pas que vous vous détourniez de votre travail lorsque vous serez dans ces bureaux.»

« Oui monsieur.»

La tenue droite du brun qui avait mis ses mains croisées dans le dos satisfit le PDG. Mais son physique trop "joli" ne serait pas facile à surmonter dans le domaine des affaires. Il semblait trop vulnérable. Draco avait l'impression de servir un petit oiseau à une bande de chats sadiques.

Le blond se dit que peut être en lui donnant un travail trop difficile pour un débutant il abandonnerait de lui même.

« Au fait, quel est votre nom ?»

Le brun ne parut guère apprécié cette question. Draco aurait peut être dû être plus attentif quand Pansy lui avait parlé de lui.

« Harry Potter, Monsieur, je croyait que Pansy vous l'aurait dit.»

_Elle l'a sans aucun doute fait, mais j'avoue ne l'avoir pas trop écouté. J'ai une grande confiance en ses choix._

« Je ne retiens jamais les noms des gens avec qui je ne traite pas. Du moment que vous êtes mon employé, croyez bien que je saurai m'en rappeler.»

_Surtout avec ton joli minois._

«Oui monsieur.»

Draco retint un sourire amusé. On sentait que le brun ne voulait pas se mettre à dos son patron, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de montrer un certain orgueil et une certaine fierté. Un autre bon point pour lui.

« Bien Harry. Voici votre premier travail sous ma direction.»

Draco farfouilla ses documents se retenant d'inspirer trop bruyamment le délicieux parfum du brun tandis qu'il se rapprochait.

« C'est un programme de restauration d'un groupe pharmaceutique en Europe, plus précisément en Allemagne. Il s'occupe de produits moldus et sorciers. Le problème, comme dans toute entreprise, c'est que je veut le rendre plus rentable à moindres frais. J'ose espérer que vous êtes un minimum au courant des affaires de ma firme en Allemagne, ainsi je pourrais laisser à votre disposition tout les organismes dont vous aurez besoins pour valoriser ce groupe.»

Tandis qu'il parlait, Harry s'était encore approché. Il se pencha pour apercevoir les documents. Cette proximité raviva le désir du blond qui dut se focaliser sur les feuilles pour éviter des gestes déplacer.

Finalement, il referma le fascicule et le poussa vers Harry qui loin d'être paniqué par le boulot semblait calme et déterminé. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux de son patron. Il avait de très beau yeux vert.

« Des questions, Harry ?»

« Juste une, où vais-je travailler ?»

Draco sourit. Décidément Pansy savait choisir ses amis.

« Comme je n'utilise ce bureau que très rarement, je le laisse à votre disposition. Je souhaiterais que vous ne rentriez pas chez vous pour boucler les projets que je vous confierai. Cela poserait trop de problèmes.»

« Bien monsieur.» Dit Harry dont cette perspective semblait réjouir.

Charmé, Draco se leva et lui laissa sa place. Il dut prendre sur lui même pour ne pas se retourner et une fois hors de son bureau, il poussa un petit soupir béat.

Sa secrétaire se leva et se mit en face de lui. Elle semblait furieuse

«Vous n'allez tour de même pas engager cet bimbo?»

Les yeux gris du blond se durcirent.

«Et pourquoi je ne l'engagerai pas?»

«Vous l'avez bien regardé? C'est flagrant qu'il utilise son corps comme une arme pour obtenir ce qu'il veut!»

«Raison de plus pour qu'il travaille pour nous. Dans notre domaine où presque tout les coups sont permis il faut savoir utiliser _toutes_ ses armes.»

Et il planta là la vieille femme qu'il avait été à deux doigt de renvoyer pour avoir insulté son bel assistant.

oO0Oo

Le brun venait de transplaner. Draco s'installa à son bureau et étudia les travail de son assistant.

Il était près de 22 heure quand il eut terminé et n'avait qu'un mot à l'esprit pour décrire ce travail.

Brillant.

Harry avait pris bien en compte les contraintes et avaient su mettre en valeurs les avantages. Il n'avait omis aucun détails, même ceux d'apparences anodines souvent erreurs des débutants où mauvais employé.

Ainsi il n'était pas qu'un ravissant visage et un corps plus que désirable. Il avait aussi de l'esprit.

Peut-être devrait-il lire son cv et se renseigner sur lui. Juste à titre d'information.

oO0Oo

Quand Harry transplanna, il se retrouva à l'entrée de sa maison. Alors qu'il rangeait sa cape dans le placard il se demandait comment Cédric aller prendre son retour tardif.

Il eut rapidement la réponse. Cédric se précipita sur lui et Harry remarqua qu'il avait fait un effort vestimentaire.

«Chaton! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu rentres si tard.» Il lui fit un bécot sur les lèvres. «Je nous ai réservé une table à L'impérial!»

Harry eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. L'impérial était le meilleur restaurant asiatique de Londres. Il serra Cédric contre lui et demanda s'il avait le temps de se changer.

«Oui, mais tu n'as que dix minutes.»

«DIMINUTE!» Bafouilla le brun horrifié.

Harry courut dans les escalier se précipitant dans la chambre sous le rire joyeux de son fiancé.

oO0Oo

Harry mangeait ses raviolis à la vapeur, utilisant avec dextérité ses baguettes et racontait à Cédric sa journée avec bonne humeur.

Le jeune auror, qui préférait utilisé la bonne vieille fourchette et le couteau, l'écoutait à moitié. Il était plus intéressait à admirer son beau fiancé dans sa robe de sorcier en soie bleu vert, mettant en valeur sa silhouette élancé, ses cheveux lâchés tombant en un ruissellement d'encre et son visage éclairé par la lumière tamisé rosée.

Que sa bouche était belle, même quand il mâchait et son nez qu'il fronçait parfois alors qu'il narrait ses premières impressions.

C'était bien qu'Harry est une activité. Une fois marié, ils auraient une équipe de quidditch d'enfants et le brun resterait à la maison pour les élever. Ils n'en avaient pas encore discuter, mais c'était tellement évident que cela était la bonne voie que Cédric ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait aborder le sujet.

«Cédric peux tu répéter ce que j'ai dit?»

«Heu... »

Les yeux verts étincelèrent de colère.

«M'as tu seulement écouté depuis le début?»

«Mais oui chaton! J'ai compris que tu as trouvé ton travail passionnant mais tu sais bien que je n'y comprend rien dans le domaine des affaires.» Dit-il en lui prenant la main et en l'embrassant.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté et sembla un peu déçu. Il soupira. Peut être que c'était sa faute. Cédric sans être stupide n'était pas, en effet, dans certain domaine une lumière. L'avait-il ennuyé plus qu'autre chose en lui expliquant les contraintes du marcher Allemand? Après tout, Cédric avait fait l'effort de bien s'habiller et avait pris l'initiative de l'emmener dîner pour son premier jour. Cela méritait récompense.

«Chéri, je vais au toilette.» Dit-il avec un sourire aguicheur et une oeillade tentatrice.

Il but un peu dans son verre, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, se leva et partit en roulant des hanches. Il traversa la salle du restaurant aux couleurs noir, doré et rouge, en devinant les regards de convoitise qu'il recevait.

Il s'attendait à ce que Cédric le suive aussi quand dans le couloir et quand une main se posa sur son épaule, il recula poussant le corps ferme derrière lui sous des escaliers à l'abri des regards.

«Je savais que tu me suivrais.» Déclara t'il en serrant sa croupe contre l'entre jambe de son partenaire.

Il se frotta contre lui et sourit en sentant le membre viril si dur entre ses fesses.

Par contre Cédric était plus entreprenant que d'habitude. Peut être était-ce parce qu'ils étaient dans un lieu publique. Harry alla cherchait les mains de son partenaire et les força sur ses hanches.

«J'ai envie de toi. Je veux que tu me touches. Je veux te sentir en moi ici alors que n'importe qui pourrais nous surprendre. Je suis dur et humide pour toi, je t'en pris fais moi l'amour maintenant. Je sens bien que tu es aussi excité que moi.» Marmonna t'il se collant contre la poitrine ferme.

Alors Harry se retourna et mis ses mains sur un entre-jambe plus que conséquent et se perdit dans deux inattendus orbes argentés.

Il resta alors bouche-bée et tétanisé.

Là, devant lui se tenait Draco Malfoy, son patron, les joues rougis et les yeux exorbités . Et Harry avait ses mains sur ses parties intimes qui soit dit en passant étaient énorme!

_Plus grosses que celle de C... yaaa!_

«Monsieur Malfoy !» Couina t'il. «Mais vous n'êtes pas Cédric!»

Il se fustigea pour cette remarque stupide.

«C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.» Répondit-il. Il baissa les yeux et Harry se rendit compte que ses mains étaient toujours là où il ne fallait pas.

Il les retira aussitôt.

«Oh Merlin... Je suis désolé. Je pensais que vous étiez mon fiancé.» Balbutia t'il.

«J'avais compris. Je suis venu avec des amis dîner dans ce restaurant, en vous voyant j'ai été surpris. Je voulais simplement vous féliciter pour votre travail... Je ne m'attendais pas à un accueils si..._ chaleureux. _J'avoue avoir été pris de court. Ne vous excusez pas, c'était un accident._» _Dit-il en remettant de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

Les deux jeunes hommes se dévisagèrent un instant sans savoir quoi dire.

«Je vais y aller, mon fiancé doit m'attendre. Je suis heureux que mon travail vous ai plus. A demain.»

Puis Harry fila sans demander son reste. Il traversa la salle du restaurant d'un pas rapide, tentant de maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains. Il n'en revenait pas de cette scène incongrue.

Quand il raconterait ça à Pansy!

Il arriva à sa table où Cédric continuait à manger tranquillement. Roulant des yeux, il le rejoins.

oO0Oo

Ils en étaient aux dessert, quand Harry rougis en pensant à ce qu'il avait lieu plus tôt.

Un chaleur embrasa ses reins et il se senti excité comme jamais. Se penchant vers son fiancé il posa la main sur la siennes et commença à lui faire du pied sous la table.

Cédric releva la tête et sourit à la brunette, sentant à son tour le désir gonflait sa virilité.

Aucun des deux ne virent le regard d'acier brûlant de jalousie et de convoitise.

à suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: La main dans le sac.**

La tête enfoncée dans son coussin vif d'or, Harry, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur horrifiée, se demandait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Son amant venait de s'affaisser sur son dos avec un soupir repus puis avait glissé contre lui jusque sur le matelas en laissant traîner sa main sur ses fesses.

Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir atteint l'orgasme et il ne pouvait pas croire que Cédric soit partit sans lui. En gigotant le moins possible, il faufila une main entre son ventre et le couvre-lit sur lequel il était allongé jusqu'à son entre-cuisses pour tâter la peau autour de son petit trou chaud… humide de sperme.

_Merde !_

Le jeune homme jura tout bas. C'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Et Cédric avait encore oublié la capote. Pas qu'il porte une quelconque maladie, non, mais Harry n'avait pas encore l'intention de tomber enceint. Il aimait trop son travail pour ça. Il n'était pas disposé à quitter son nouveau bureau pour s'occuper d'enfants, surtout en pensant au propriétaire dudit bureau.

Il avait été si dur contre ses fesses, quelques heures plus tôt au restaurant. C'était comme une délicieuse brûlure qui avait envahit ses reins et l'avait taraudé toute la soirée ou comme un manque, et quand ils avaient enfin transplanné dans leur chambre, Harry s'était jeté sur son fiancé pour sentir à nouveau la délicieuse friction d'un sexe entre ses chaires tout en se disant qu'il faisait ça uniquement pour remercier Cédric de ses attentions de la soirée.

Le jeune économiste s'était montré empressé, au grand bonheur de l'auror qui s'était laissé faire avec complaisance. Il avait toutes fois très vite repris les reines comme il en avait l'habitude et s'était enfoncé en son amant après l'avoir longuement préparé, ignorant de la dissipation de Harry.

Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux de jais avait très vite perdu le fil des choses, une fois que son fiancé l'ai mit sur le ventre. Il avait été tellement dérouté de ne pas sentir le poids agréablement plein des bourses de Draco Malfoy contre sa peau. Il s'était alors imaginé la manière dont son patron l'aurait préparé, l'aurait embrassé, lui aurait sourit. Il avait imaginé ses yeux emplis de désir comme il les avait vu au restaurant, la peau pâle de ses joues rendue rouge par un excès de chaleur, ses mains larges sur ses hanches, son sexe épais qui aurait poussé contre lui avant de le… C'est là que Cédric s'était rendu, brisant son fantasme et son humeur pour le reste de la nuit.

- Ouske tu vas, 'Ry chéri ? demanda innocemment un Cédric affalé au plein milieu du lit alors que Harry se redressait sur son séant.

- À la douche, j'ai pas le temps d'en prendre une demain matin et je suis tout collant. Répondit Harry en essayant de cacher les accents de colère dans sa voix.

- Rmlf… Ça te dérange pas, d'habitude…

Harry se raidit avant de poser la main sur la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain. Il devait se retenir de lâcher une remarque méchante, Cédric n'y était pour rien s'il fantasmait sur son patron alors qu'ils étaient au lit ensemble. Sa conscience elle-même le taraudait sans relâche. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être infidèle. Il aimait allumer, provoquer, flirter, mais quand il était engagé, il respectait sa parole.

D'un geste de la main il opacifia totalement le mur vitré pour que Cédric ne puisse pas le voir et ajouta, au moment d'entrer dans la douche, un sort de silence, juste au cas où.

L'eau lui fit un bien fou, déliant ses muscles et nettoyant sa peau.

Il s'en voulait vraiment d'avoir pensé à un autre homme alors que Cédric l'aimait. Après tout les efforts qu'il faisait pour lui… Comme cette soirée… Ses petits cadeaux, parfois… Sa cour empressée, du début… Quand il le regardait comme si le monde ne tournait qu'autour de lui… L'auror faisait tellement attention à lui, à cette époque, il avait tellement voulu de lui… Il avait toujours une attention pour sa personne, il s'inquiétait de son aise…

C'était des choses que Cédric ne faisait plus, maintenant. Il était toujours aussi empressé quand il s'agissait de lui faire l'amour mais il ne l'écoutait plus quand il lui parlait de son travail, de ses journées. Harry s'en rendait bien compte.

D'ailleurs ça commençait à prodigieusement l'énerver, de ne plus recevoir cette attention dont l'auror faisait preuve lors de leurs débuts. Harry appréciait la tendresse, mais quelques fois un peu de passion mettait du piquant dans le plaisir.

Il fallait avouer aussi que Cédric tenait mal la comparaison avec Draco Malfoy. Le blond était infiniment plus subtile que le brun, attentif aux gens qui l'entouraient. Il y était obligé par son métier, mais Harry aurait pu juré que c'était quelque chose d'inné chez son patron. En plus, il semblait aimer son travail, comme Harry, alors que l'auror prenait la vie un peu trop à la légère, selon le brun, comme si tout lui était déjà acquis. Son fiancé semblait croire qu'ils avaient un avenir déjà tout tracé ensemble et ça, Harry n'acceptait pas de l'envisager. Il espérait que la vie lui apporterait encore bien des aventures, des gens nouveaux… Et puis, il devait bien s'avouer que Malfoy était vraiment séduisant.

Harry ne se sentait même presque plus gêné par ce qu'il avait fait au blond au restaurant. Il se demandait se que faisait son patron, à présent. Pensait-il aussi à lui ? Était-il lui aussi encore excité par le contacte de leur corps plutôt dans la soirée ?

Se caressait-il en pensant à ce qu'ils auraient pu faire si Cédric n'avait pas été là ?

Se donnait-il lui aussi du plaisir sous sa douche en pensant à Harry comme le jeune homme le faisait ?

Harry poussa un petit gémissement de plaisir. Une main entre ses fesses, l'autre sur son sexe à nouveau dur, il cessa de se poser des questions pour se consacrer tout entier à son corps. Il avait tellement envie de connaître un plaisir nouveau, fulgurant, une passion déchaînée et sans tabou où il pourrait jouer de son corps et de celui de son partenaire sans entrave morale…

Il n'était définitivement plus satisfait pas Cédric.

Il fallait qu'il en parle à Pansy.

C'est sur cette bonne pensée qu'il jouit enfin sur sa main, criant son plaisir et sa liberté de conscience.

XXXxxxXXX

Draco poussa un énième soupir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne savait pas comment, il se retrouvait dans cette situation à… une heure du matin. La soirée c'était pourtant bien passée, ses amis l'avaient tiré hors de chez lui et là, il était réellement exténué.

Alors pourquoi, par tout les Dieux, devait-il encore endurer cela ?

Pourquoi sa mère avait-elle décider de venir le voir JUSTEMENT ce soir-là ?

Il aurait tellement voulu profiter encore un peu de la sensation du corps de Harry contre le sien.

Mais non, sa blonde génitrice devait absolument le voir CE soir en particulier…

Ne pouvait-elle donc pas attendre le lendemain pour lui parler de son projet de restructuration de son petit complexe hippique ?

Il en avait marre ! Mais alors ras-le-bol ! Il avait envie de penser à autre chose que le coût des nouveau uniformes pour les employés supplémentaires. Il avait envie de retracer dans l'obscurité de sa chambre les courbes fermes et chaudes de son tout nouvel employé. De se demander ce qu'il allait lui donner comme travail le lendemain pour qu'ils restent ensemble le plus possible, une fois qu'il en aurait fini avec les réunions en présence de son père.

Si seulement cette espèce de blonde excentrique n'avait pas décidé que ce soir était le bon pour renouveler les boxes de ses chères petites bêtes, il aurait pu songer tranquillement à ce qu'il allait faire de Harry.

Parcequ'il était hors de question qu'il reste de marbre alors qu'il devait dorénavant travailler avec un petit brun si chaud à ses côtés. Il avait très envie de rendre son fiancé cocu, juste pour s'amuser, pour profiter un peu d'autre chose que de l'intelligence de Harry.

Non, il ne s'intéressait pas _que_ à ses fesses, il admirait également son intelligence et il avait très envie de discuter avec lui, pour voir si tout ce verni cachait encore d'autres surprises. Il avait très envie par exemple, de l'emmener dans ce restaurant où ils venaient de se croiser quelques heures plus tôt et lui faire la causette toute une soirée et d'autres encore, si le jeune homme lui en laissait la possibilité.

- Draco ! Enfin, mon fils, tu ne m'écoute même pas ! s'insurgea Narcissa Malfoy, blonde excentrique et mère adorée du puissant PDG.

- Toutes mes excuses mère, pria Draco plus excédé qu'autre chose, mais il est presque deux heures du matin et j'ai eu une journée bien chargée. De plus, je doute que Lucius voie d'un bon œil que vous abandonniez le lit conjugal pour aller causer menue monnaie avec son fils.

- Tu as tout à fait raison, mon enfant, ton père m'a d'ailleurs gentiment signalé que vous deviez prendre part tout deux à une importante réunion de coopération demain, mais vois-tu, je ne savais vraiment pas quand te parler, tu es tellement occupé dans la journée.

-Et j'apprécierais vraiment de pouvoir profiter de mes nuits pour récupérer de ces harassantes heures de planchage. Alors franchement, je vous promet de réfléchir à votre problème, mère, mais je suis vraiment trop fatiguer ce soir pour rendre quelque chose de productif.

Narcissa observa son fils un instant, un sourcil relevé marquant son scepticisme.

- Je vois, oui, oublierais-tu que je suis ta mère, Draco, et que de ce fait je te connais comme si je t'avais fait ? Tu as rencontré un homme, je me trompe ?

Draco haussa à son tour un sourcil. Il se retenait de faire la moindre remarque qui aurait pu mettre sa mère sur la piste, il ne voulait pas qu'elle intervienne dans ses affaires. Elle serait tout à fait capable, si elle découvrait Harry, de lui faire passer un interrogatoire pour voir s'il était digne de la famille. Elle serait tout à fait capable de faire capoter toutes ses futurs tentatives d'approche juste parce qu'il serait de sang mêlé.

- Si c'était le cas, vous imaginez bien que je ne vous en dirais pas un mot, mère.

- Voyons, Draco, dit Narcissa dans un sourire sardonique, elle aimait tellement enquiquiner son fils, tu sais bien que j'arrive toujours à mes fins, je trouverais bien de quoi il en retourne !!

Quand il vit le regard de sa mère, le jeune homme se jura de tout faire pour qu'elle ne sache pas qu'il se passait quoi que ce soit dans son bureau. Si Harry était d'accord, bien sûr.

Il fallait qu'il parle à Pansy.

XXXxxxXXX

La jeune femme siffla d'admiration quand elle rejoignit son ami aux longs cheveux noirs, le lendemain à midi.

- Par Merlin, Harry, t'as décidé de te faire violer aujourd'hui ?

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres pulpeuses du jeune homme. Ainsi, son haut moulant noir à col montant et sans manches assortit à son pantalon beige qui redessinait la moindre courbe de ses fesses le rendait attirant ; il allait pouvoir se mettre en chasse. C'était le seul moyen qu'il connaissait pour décompresser et après la soirée qu'il avait eu la veille, il en avait bien besoin. Il avait bien remarqué en arrivant que tout les hommes et même les femmes se retournaient sur son passage pour l'admirer, mais l'entendre de la bouche même de son amie, ça lui faisait un bien fou.

- Enfin bon, j'ai beau te trouver particulièrement mignon, tu ne seras jamais que mon petit poussin à protéger !! s'exclama-t-elle dans une grimace moqueuse.

- PANSY ! la réprimanda Harry en rougissant de gêne.

- Allons, allons, je venais juste te dire que Draco aurait probablement besoin de toi lors de la réunion de cette après-midi avec les directeurs de ses firmes allemandes concernées par ton dossier d'hier. Je crois qu'il a décidé de te livrer à ces requins, histoire de voir ce que tu vaux à l'oral ! Donc si tu pouvais rester ici à midi…

- Mais Cédric devait rentrer aussi pour manger avec moi. Murmura Harry d'un air un peu blasé. Pansy nota ce fait presque par réflex, en le gardant dans un coin de sa mémoire. Ce genre de chose lui avait déjà servit à éviter bien des ennuis à son ami.

- Tu n'as cas lui laisser un message, je pense qu'il devrait comprendre.

- Mouais, t'as raison. Tu as deux minutes avant d'aller manger ? Comme ça je peux venir avec toi.

- Pas de problème, je t'amène un hibou pendant que tu écris ton mot.

- Merci.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry posait un lapin à son fiancé et suivait Pansy dans les sous-sols des bureaux qui avaient été aménagés en un joli restaurant d'entreprise. Ils se servirent rapidement au self et se trouvèrent une table dans un coin tranquille, protégé par deux haut paravents.

- Alors dis-moi, comment s'est passé ton premier jour, demanda Pansy.

- Vraiment très bien ! Je ne pensais pas avoir un boulot aussi intéressant aussi tôt, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire. D'habitude, les nouveaux son plus employés comme secrétaires, non ?

- Ben… Oui, je crois… Pansy le regardait avec un air étonné sur le visage. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a donné comme travail alors ?

- Une étude de restauration d'un groupe pharmaceutique moldu en Allemagne. Un truc que je n'avais fait qu'en théorie à l'école. C'était génial ! répondit Harry vraiment enthousiasmé. Même les sourcils froncé d'inquiétude de Pansy ne parvinrent à atteindre son morale.

- Une… restructuration ? Pansy semblait vraiment sceptique.

- Oui, c'était tellement prenant que j'ai finit trop tard et c'est Malfoy qui est venu me jeter hors de son bureau ! enchaîna Harry arborant un air espiègle au souvenir de l'air de son patron quand il l'avait tiré de son travail la veille.

- Est-ce que tu as déjà croisé Draco ce matin ? Il t'as dit ce qu'il pensait de ton travail ? demanda Pansy vraiment inquiète.

- Non, je ne l'ai pas croisé ce matin. Il m'avait préparé un autre dossier sur le bureau. Mais je l'ai croisé au restaurant, hier soir ! avoua Harry en rougissant.

Pansy haussa un sourcil étonna face à la réaction de son ami.

- Et ? Il a dit quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton un peut moins sévère que précédemment.

- Euh, à propos du plan de restructuration ? Oui, oui, il m'a félicité. Apparemment il trouvait mon dossier parfait !

Les yeux de Harry pétillaient de plaisir et il ne cessait de jouer avec ses lèvres comme s'il se retenait de rire ou de dire quelque chose de compromettant.

- Oh ! Alors c'est parfait, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Pansy d'un air suspicieux.

- Moui, je suis d'accord, mais tu sais…

- Il y a encore quelque chose, hein ? l'interrompis la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

- En fait… Comment dire… J'étais au resto avec Cédric, il m'a emmené à l'Impérial pour fêter mon premier jour de boulot… Et… pour le remercier, j'avais pensé à une petite gâterie dans les toilettes, quelque chose de bien passionné… raconta Harry les joues de plus en plus rouges. Il ne pouvait empêcher le sang de lui monter au visage sous le regard inquisiteur de son amie. Elle attendait toujours les moindres détails croustillants de ses relations et il faut dire que lui adorait se perdre dans ces discussions déjantées avec elle. Il ne ressentait pas encore le besoin de garder tout cela précieusement pour lui, ce n'était que Cédric, après tout.

- Je ne vois pas ce que Draco viens faire là-dedans…

- Attends, j'y arrive ! Donc j'ai quitté notre table sans me retourner, je me suis rendu vers les toilettes et le couloir était désert. Là, une main se pose sur mon épaule et moi, déjà excité, je me colle contre le mec derrière moi tout aussi excité. Et là, je me retourne et lui empoigne les parties en pensant toujours que c'est Cédric.

Harry observa Pansy un instant histoire de la faire mariner un peu. Mais la jeune femme était perspicace.

- Ne me dis pas que c'était…

- Siiiiiiiiiiiiii ! C'était bien lui, Draco Malfoy, notre patron adoré ! réussit à dire Harry avant de partir dans un gloussement infernal avec Pansy.

- Et ? Comment a-t-il réagit ?

- Je ne sais pas, je crois qu'il a autant aimé que moi. C'est là qu'il m'a dit que j'avais fait un travail vraiment bon.

- C'est bien tout ça, au moins tu es sûr qu'il te gardera ! Et Cédric ?

Le visage de Harry se ferma à la mention de son fiancé.

- Il est resté à notre table à manger tranquillement ses nouilles sautées. C'est quand on est rentré chez nous qu'il m'a enfin fait l'amour… répondit Harry en soupirant.

Pansy l'observa un instant par dessus ses mains croisées.

- Mais ? demanda-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui de son ami.

- Il a été incapable de me faire jouir et ne s'en est même pas rendu compte, répondit une fois encore le jeune homme en triturant sa serviette en papier. Il se rendait compte qu'il était plus déçu pas le fait d'avoir du se donner du plaisir seul que par le fait que Cédric n'ai su le satisfaire. Il resta plongé dans ses pensées quelques instants avant de relever la tête vers Pansy, une expression plus sereine sur les traits.

- Et toi, que t'a-t-il dit ? demanda-t-il.

- Qui ça ? questionna Pansy qui n'avait pas tout suivit.

- Ben notre si torride patron !

- Torride, rien que ça !

Harry et Pansy sursautèrent de concert. Ils se sentaient tellement bien cachés dans leur coin qu'ils n'imaginaient pas que quelqu'un puisse les rejoindre. Et Harry piqua un fard monstrueux quand il se rendit compte que c'était ledit torride patron qui s'approchait de la table avec un grand sourire franchement satisfait sur les lèvres.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences...

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil furieux vers les deux sadiques derrière leurs écrans avant de revenir à le dit torride patron.

Merlin qu'il était embarrassé. Son visage flamboyait et les gloussements de Pansy ne l'aidait pas à reprendre le contrôle. Il donna un coup de pied vengeur dans le tibia de la jeune femme qui fit une grimace de douleur.

Pansy ramenée sur terre se demanda alors pourquoi leur boss était venu.

Jamais, oh grand jamais, Draco Malfoy descendait à la cafétéria. La seule et unique fois était pour passer un savon historique à un employer qui avait malencontreusement, par une bévue totalement stupide, fait échouer un projet pesant à plus de 4 millions de gallions.

Depuis Pansy avait croisé cet employé en tant que caissier au Speedowisard, le fast-food préféré des sorciers.

Cela expliquait les regards anxieux et craintifs du personnel qui tentaient de ne rien laisser paraître sans quitter leur patron des yeux.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieur et inspira avant de faire un sourire à son employeur. Il se demandait depuis combien de temps il était là et ce que le blond avait entendu.

« Excusez moi d'interrompre une discussion qui semblait _passionnante_ mais j'ai besoin de toi, Pansy. »

« Maintenant ? » Demanda Pansy en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil à son repas non terminé plein de regret.

Draco roula des yeux.

« Allez, suis moi, c'est urgent. Harry, je vous veux à mon bureau à 13h30. »

« Bien monsieur. »

Soupirant Pansy attrapa son pain et avec un dernier sourire au petit brun sortit de la cafétéria accompagné de leur jeune chef.

Une fois sortit quelques soupires de soulagement résonnèrent dans la grande salle amusant Harry.

Décidemment, son 'torride' patron était très craint par son personnel.

Harry était soulagé de n'avoir eu droit à aucun sous-entendu de ce qui s'était passé entre eux l'autre soir ni sur ces dernières paroles guère professionnelles. Enfin bon c'était la pause dejeuner, et Draco n'était pas sorcier à profiter d'un malentendu... enfin pas de cette sorte de malentendu, n'est ce pas ?

Rêveusement, il mangea n'osant encore se mélanger avec les reste des employers. Il avait besoin de temps, et d'observation avant de faire connaissance avec quiconque.

Il se demandait ce que le blond pouvait penser de lui quand il fut interrompu dans sa rêverie par une voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien .

« Et bien, ça alors, Potter. »

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione était en train de déjeuner avec les autres agents de la boîte. Indifférente aux discussions sur les derniers potins, elle relisait le contrat fait avec une usine d'épingles à nourrice.(nda : ça existe ? O.O)

Un travail qui pouvait semblait mineur face à tout les liens que possédait leur bureu avec les plus grandes industries mondiales mais c'était les bonnes finitions qui faisaient que tout tenait en place.

Elle n'était pas satisfaite du dernier rendement, et songeait sérieusement à renvoyer le directeur qui semblait préferer s'offrir des vacances avec sa famille plutôt que de bosser.

« Hermione ! »

Elle leva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux bleus de Charlotte Talker, une comptable. Elle était mignonne, enfin surtout bien arrangé car sinon des plus ordinaire. Son meilleur atout : ses boucles blondes naturelles et son sourire communicatif. Son défaut, elle adorait écouter et raconter les potins, sinon c'était une gentille fille.

« Tu ne sais pas la nouvelle ? »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Les ragots en tout genre c'était bon pour ceux qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire, et de toute façon elle ne considérait par Charlotte comme quelqu'un d'intelligent. La preuve, elle ne faisait pas partie des « agents », l'élite des sorciers d'affaire que Draco envoyait sur le terrain, comme elle. Des pro de la négociation, des requins dans ce monde impitoyable.

« Non, je ne sais pas. » Dit-elle d'un ton blasée.

Sans se décourager la jeune femme blonde continua. « Le nouvel assistant personnel de monsieur Malfoy est super chaud. Ce sont Marc et Edouard qu'ils me l'ont dit ; ils l'ont vu ! Ils l'ont décrit comme un joli petit ange qui a besoin qu'on s'occupe de lui. S'il est libre, je suis volontaire ! » Plaisanta t'elle. Elle était mariée et heureuse en ménage.

« J'espère juste que celui là sera compétent. Draco n'ai pas du genre à s'embarrasser d'une bimbo sans cervelle. »

Hermione aimait bien montrer, en appelant son patron par son prénom, qu'elle faisait partit des intimes de Malfoy. N'allait-elle pas épouser le cousin de Draco après tout ?

Charlotte gloussa. « Tu es dure Hermione, même si c'était vrai pour l'ancien ... OH ! » Elle se pencha et chuchota. « C'est lui ! »

Curieuse Hermione se retourna et se figea. L'horreur la submergea. Là, marchant près de cette garce de Parkinson, son pire ennemie à Poudlard, Harry Potter.

Il avait fallut que cette fichu traînée vienne travailler là.

Faire de ses années à Poudlard un enfer ne lui avait pas suffit apparemment. Et toujours habillé d'une façon vulgaire à son goût. Avec une telle tenue il pourrait faire le trottoir, mais il avait fallut qu'il vienne faire le tapin sur son territoire.

Hermione gardait un souvenir impérissable de leur rencontre. Ce petit brun à l'air timide et aux yeux verts l'avaient, comme pour tout le monde, charmée au début, mais elle s'était vite rendu compte que sous ce joli masque se cachait le pire des serpents.

Il avait toujours fallu qu'il soit premier en pratiquement tout et elle en seconde position. Ensuite il était populaire, elle pas. Il n'obéissait à aucun réglement et tout le monde s'en fichait. Il avait été le chouchou des professeurs et sa bête noire qui n'hésitait pas à la rabaisser plus bas que terre.

Elle tenta de se concentrer à nouveau sur son contrat, se faisant petite pour éviter que les deux putes de service ne la voit.

« Hermione, ça va ? Tu es toute pâle. » S'enquit Charlotte étonnée par la réaction de la jeune femme.

Hermione songea que si elle avait appris une chose ici, c'était qu'il fallait attaquer en premier. Et foi d'Hermione Granger, Harry ne sera pas encore une fois la nouvelle star. (nda : ne voir aucune référence ici à une certaine émission)

« Oui, Charlotte... C'est juste que j'étais à Poudlard avec le nouvel assistant. Et merlin, en voilà un que j'espérai jamais revoir. »

« Donc tu le connais bien ? Il s'appelle comment ? Dis moi tout ce que tu sais sur lui, s'il te plait. » Supplia Charlotte, excitée comme une puce.

« Son nom est Harry Potter, et j'ignore si je devrais, moi, parler de lui. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas médire sur les gens. »

Sauf que pour cette fois-ci elle ferait une exception.

« Hermione, allez ! Dis moi tout, je te promet que cela restera entre nous. » Insista Charlotte comme avait prévu Hermione et comme elle savait aussi que sa collègue était incapable de garder un secret.

« J'étais à griffondor, lui serpentard. Et si tu connais Poudlard, tu dois savoir que les membres de ses deux maisons sont rivaux et donc pas dans les meilleurs termes. Enfin il n'y avait pas que ça. Nous sommes arrivé la même année et disons, qu'à ses yeux je n'était qu'une... »

Hermione soupira et secoua la tête comme si cela lui était pénible de se souvenir.

« Une quoi ? » Pressa gentiment Charlotte.

« Sang de bourbe »

Hermione jubila voyant l'air choqué de la femme.

« J'étais sa tête de turc. Il prenait un malin plaisir à se moquer de moi. Il me jouait de vilain tour comme renverser « par accident » de l'encre sur moi, essayer quelques nouveaux sortilège... Il ne pouvait supporter le fait que j'étais une bonne élève. Je crois qu'il était jaloux en fait. »

« Et les autres disais quoi ? »

« Charlotte, tu vas le rencontrer. Crois moi qu'il sait très bien charmer son monde. Il a l'air si innocent. Enfin, je disais... Plus nous grandissions, plus son comportement avec moi empirait. On aurait dit qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à me voir souffrir. Un jour... (elle renifla) oh c'est stupide, et si loin... mais lors du tournois des trois écoles, Victor Krum, un des champions, m'avait invité au bal... »

« Le Victor Krum ? »

« Oui ! C'était comme être cendrillon. Bien sûr Potter ne l'a pas supporté. Il a séduit un autre champion pour être invîter aussi et lors du bal il a draguer ouvertement Krum devant moi. Ils ont couchés ensemble dans les buissons, tout le monde le savait et ça à bien fait jaser. Sauf qu'on félicitait Potter et on riait de moi. »

Hermione baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux.

« Non, mais quelle putain ! »

« Et ce n'est pas le pire qu'il m'a fait. J'ai été très amoureuse. Il s'appelait Ronald Weasley et il était ma parfaite antithèse (ses yeux se mirent à briller). Bordélique, colérique, passionné, paresseux, drôle, gourmand... beau très beau. Je suis sortie avec lui au milieu de mon avant dernière année à Poudlard et sincèrement je me voyais rester avec lui jusqu'à la fin des mes jours. Il a été, enfin tu vois mon premier. Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ma dernière année où la veille du jour de la remise des diplôme je l'ai surpris en train de sauter Potter dans ma chambre de préfète. »

Charlotte la regarda avec des yeux brillant à la fois de compassion et de colère.

Hermione prit l'air de quelqu'un qui hésitait à ajouter quelque chose.

« Et puis zut. Méfie toi de lui, Potter est une punaise qui n'hésite pas à se servir de son corps pour arriver à ses fins. Il n'a aucune morale, alors un conseil ne lui présente jamais ton mari. »

Charlotte hocha la tête, choquée par ses révélations.

Quelques minutes plus tard tout le monde fut surpris de voir leur patron entrer. Hermione d'abord anxieuse jubila quand elle le vit aller vers son ennemie mais fut déçu quand il se contenta de partir avec Parkinson.

« Bon, je dois y aller Hermione. Et merci de m'avoir prévenue. » Déclara Charlotte en se levant.

Une fois seule, Hermione regardait Harry et se décida à se lever pour aller le 'saluer'.

« Et bien, ça alors, Potter. »

XXXXXXXXXXX

Harry regarda à moitié surpris de voir Hermione Granger en face de lui. Pansy l'avait prévenu qu'elle travaillait là, cependant il ne s'attendait pas qu'elle aille le voir après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Granger avait fait d'Harry son bouc émisssaire. Si elle n'avait pas d'ami, c'était qu'il devait médire sur elle, s'il avait une meilleur note qu'elle, il avait dû tricher et ainsi de suite. Une fois elle l'avait carrément accuser de coucher avec Severus Snape, le professeur de potion parce qu'il le favorisait. Pour commencer Severus favorisait tout les serpentards et puis surtout, Harry n'avait jamais vu son directeur de maison de cette façon.

Mais bon allez expliquer cela à la Miss Frigide J'ai-Un-Nimbus-Coincé-Dans-Le-Derrière de Grande Bretagne !

« Granger. »

« ça ne te dérange pas si je m'assois ? »

« Si. »

Elle s'assit tout de même.

« J'ai l'impression de vivre un cauchemard éveillé. Alors c'est toi le nouveau secrétaire de Draco. »

Harry haussa un sourcil. « Son nouvel assistant. »

Hermione haussa dédaigneusement les épaules avec un regard qui disait 'c'est la même chose.' (nda : les secrétaires t')

« Enfin bon, pour ce poste j'imagine que tu peux remercier Parkinson. »

_Touché._

Le visage impassible, Harry se contenta d'un sourire aimable. « Tu es juste venu pour m'insulter ou c'est en bonus en plus de ta _merveilleuse _présence. Granger je me contenterai de faire mon travail et tu devrais faire de même. Nous ne sommes pas obligé de nous fréquenter. »

« Pourquoi, je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ? »

Harry leva les yeux aux ciels. « Tu n'as vraiment pas changé. »

« Toi non plus. » Dit-elle d'une voix pleine de sarcasme.

« Tu pourrais préciser ? Parce que je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir. »

« Allons Harry, tu vas peut être me dire que tu n'as eu aucun 'contact' non professionnel avec Draco ? »

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement pris au dépourvu.

« Je pari que tu passes plus de temps sous le bureau qu'à répondre à ses coups de fils. »

« Granger, je ne suis là que depuis deux jours. Je penses que tu devrais arrêter de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités. »

Hermione se renfrogna.

« Tu vois ceci. » Elle désigna un petit bijou portant les armoiries des Malfoy. Cet objet était seulement donné aux agents et Harry ne put s'empecher de ressentir une légère jalousie. « Je l'ai gagné grâce à mes compétences, ce dont tu ne peux pas te vanter. »

« Très bien Granger, tu m'as sortit ton grand jeu maintenant que tu as prouvé à quel point tu as bien réussi, je vais te laisser. »

« Potter un conseil, je connais bien Draco. Crois moi qu'il utilise ses amants comme des kleenex, une fois servi il les jette. Alors si j'étais toi je me ferai pas trop d'espoir. »

Harry ricanna et se leva.

« Encore une fois Granger, tu as faux sur toute la ligne. Je suis fiancé et heureux en ménage. Maintenant si tu permets monsieur Malfoy à besoin de moi, après mon très bon travail sur la restauration d'un groupe pharmaceutique moldu en Allemagne il veut que je soit présent lors de la réunion avec les directeurs de ces firmes. (il fit un sourire resplendissant devant le visage stupéfié d'Hermione). A plus. »

Cela aurait dû être à elle de s'en occuper !!!

XXXXXXXXXXX

Les paroles d'Hermione avait plus touché Harry qu'il voulait l'admettre.

Alors qu'il prenait l'ascenceur, il réflechissait à la possibilité que son patron le voit comme un garçon facile, pas farouche pour deux sous. Avec ce qui s'était passé entre-eux, cela n'aurait pas été étonnant.

Sa meilleur amie avec une telle estime pour cet homme que lui même idolâtrer après avoir lu sa biographie, qu'il lui était pénible d'imaginer que le blond ne voit en lui qu'un joli physique.

Puis, il se traita d'imbécile d'avoir de telles inquiétudes. Draco Malfoy n'avait-il pas viré son ancien assistant personnel parce que justement ce n'était qu'un joli physique ?

Légèrement calmé, après le signal sonore de l'ascenceur indiqua qu'il était à son étage, il plaqua un sourire sur son visage et traversa les bureaux en direction de celui de Draco.

Il était conscient des regards admiratifs sur sa personne et ne put s'empêcher d'en sentir une certaine satisfaction.

Pendant longtemps il avait eu honte de son corps qu'il trouvait très laid. Il ressemblait trop à une fille, loin de son idée de beauté idéal masculine. Cependant, il avait fini par assumer ce qu'il était, l'apprécier et même en tirer avantage.

Mais il refusait de croire que seule les apparences comptaient.

Il passa devant la secrétaire de Draco qui le salua d'un vague grognement de sanglier et entra directement dans le bureau.

Il n'était que 13h15 ainsi il ne fut pas surpris de trouver personne.

Quand Draco arriva, Harry était en train de potasser le dossier dont il était question pour la réunion.

Le blond dut se racler la gorge pour que le petit brun fasse attention à lui. Il s'amusa du sursaut du jeune homme qui se leva prestament du bureau sur lequel il avait posé son délicieux petit derrière.

« Monsieur Malfoy. »

« Harry. »

Ils passèrent la suite à discuter du dossier, Draco expliquant à Harry se qu'il attendait de lui.

Harry étair plus que ravie de préparer ce dossier important avec un des plus grands hommes d'affaire de ce siècle. Avec l'excitation d'être s entrer dans la cours des grands, il avait l'impression enfin de s'accomplir. De plus, il avait la sensation d'être connecté à son patron, bien que pas toujours du même avis, il existait un réel dialogue entre eux, très enrichissant.

La réunion arriva bien vite et se passa dans les meilleurs conditions. Malgré ce que Pansy avait pensée, il avait surtout dû surtout servir de café (grrr) mais il avait aussi appuyé les arguments bien préparés et avait tout de même répondu à quelques questions. Dans l'ensemble il pensait s'en être plutôt bien tiré.

Après tout, Draco leur avait fait signer le contrat qu'il voulait.

C'était le soir et Harry était en train de ranger le contrat dans une serviette bleue après s'être assuré des derniers détails. A 18 heure passé, les bureaux étaient vides, et il devait rester plus que lui, Draco et les gardiens.

Le blond d'ailleurs entra dans son bureau. Il était allé boire un verre pour fêter l'affaire faite avec les patrons allemand et était quelque peu éméché. Ses fichus allemands possédaient une sacrée descente et il avait dû faires honneurs aux anglais.

En voyant son bel assistant, penché légèrement sur le bureau, son fessier parfaitement mis en valeur, il soupira d'aise.

Oubliant la discussions qu'il avait eu avec Pansy plus tôt, il s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers le jeune homme qui se retourna et lui sourit.

« Vous aimez à ce point mon bureau pour y rester les plus longtemps possible ? » Demanda t'il sur le ton de la taquinerie.

Les joues du brun rosirent adorablement et il éclata d'un rire frais.

« Cela se pourrait, je dois avouer que je trouve votre siège vraiment très confortable. Mais je doute que votre secrétaire soit d'accord. »

Draco rit à son tour à la surprise d'Harry qui frissonna face à ce son carressant et grave.

« Madame Rusard est depuis tellement longtemps à sa place que je crois qu'elle y a pris racine. Elle y reste même si elle aurait dû partir en retraite. Et vous n'avez pas encore rencontré son mari. »

« Doux Merlin, elle est mariée ! Ne me dîtes pas qu'en plus son mari travaille ici ! »

« Et oui. Il est un des gardiens, il fait sa ronde tous les soirs en compagnie de son chat. Il fait surtout peur aux rats et aux souries. »

Harry grommela contre ce fichu destin. Il regarda droit dans les yeux son patron, un air faussement horrifié au visage.

« Ne me dîtes pas qu'en plus ils se sont reproduis. »

« Aucun risque ! Aucun des deux n'aiment les enfants. » Répondit Draco.

« Merci Salazard. »

Ils rirent tout d'eux.

Draco se sentait bien, complètement séduit par ce petit brun si vif d'esprit. Il le regarda un instant silencieusement et Harry lui jeta alors un regard interrogatif.

« Et si nous dînnons ensemble,... pour fêter votre première réunion ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et son coeur fit des cabriolles dans sa poitrine. Il était partagé entre le désir d'y aller et la culpabilité face à Cédric... Puis il repensa aux paroles de Granger.

Non, il refusait qu'elle ait raison.

Il songea aussi qu'il ne faisait pas partie du personnel depuis deux jours que déjà le patron l'invîter à manger à sa table. Il se doutait que c'était parce qu'il était l'ami de Pansy. Cependant, il pensa qu'il fallait mieux, tant que sa place était incertaine, garder ses distances.

« Oh, cela aurait été avec plaisir. Mais mon fiancé m'attend à la maison. »

Draco essuya le rejet avec un air impassible.

Harry enfila son manteau, et après un aurevoir poli, allait partir...

« Attendez. »

Il se retourna et trembla devant le regard incroyablement perçant de son employeur.Après quelque seconde, celui-ci sorti sa baguette, la pointa vers le plafond et une petite bulle de lumière bleue s'en échappa et y disparut. « Transplanné d'ici, je vous pris. »

« Merci. »

Et avec un dernier sourire il transplanna.

A suivre

**Désolé pour le retard, c'est ma faute. J'ai eu beaucoup de boulot et j'ai dû me mettre en stand by. Cependant je me suis remise à taper mes chapitres et vous devrez les voir apparaître dans les jours à venir.**

**Gros bisous tlm. Et REVIEWS ! pcq ça fait tj plaisir de recevoir un petit mot de vous.**

**Bluemoon54**


End file.
